


Virgo- A Zodiac Fanfic

by virulentRiot



Category: Zodiac (2007)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Serial Killers, Zodiac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virulentRiot/pseuds/virulentRiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been over a decade since the Zodiac Killer changed the course of American history, claiming many lives and writing taunting letters of his murders. You thought that it ended here.</p>
<p>It's only just begun.</p>
<p>In rural California, detective Tris Salander has to solve the two year mystery of decoding Virgo, a serial killer inspired by the true Zodiac. People are ending up missing, or even worse, dead. To make things more interesting, she recieves ominous and insidious phone calls, and it isn't until she ends up in his hands that she has to fight for survival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vivaciousBarkbeast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaciousBarkbeast/gifts).



> Zodiac Killer is the nickname given to an unidentified serial killer who operated in northern California in the late 1960s and early 1970s. The Zodiac murdered victims in Benicia, Vallejo, Lake Berryessa, and San Francisco between December 1968 and October 1969. Four men and three women between the ages of 16 and 29 were targeted. The killer originated the name "Zodiac" in an August 7, 1969 letter to the local Bay Area press, which was just one in a series of taunting letters. These letters included four cryptograms (or ciphers). Of the four cryptograms sent, only one has been definitively solved (Wikipedia.com).

**Christmas Eve 2016**

**Vallejo, California**

**5:30 am**

 

      It was the day before Christmas, and young couple Natalia Constantine and Evan Blokomvist spent their morning in a parked car at a nearby park. They laugh and talk the morning away. Natalia yawns softly, and Evan stretches, his arm resting on her headrest.  "Tired?" Evan asked, smiling.

      "A bit." She answers honestly, glancing over at him. "What did you drive me out here for, anyway?" 

     "I thought you'd never ask."

     He pulls her into a deep, passionate kiss, one that seemed to last forever. Their tongues mapped each other as Natalia slipped loosely onto his lap. Evan groans as one of her hands into his pants, the other cupping the back of his neck. She pulled away, moaning as Evan moves his kisses down to her neck. She smiles, but it shortly fades after her face gets hit with a pair of headlights. "Babe." 

      In her vision was a black 1984 Ford Mustang, parked and headlights still on. Pulling away, Natalia rests her hands on either one of his shoulders, staring at the car. 

      Evan emits a huge sigh. "What's wrong now?" 

     "You don't see the car?"

     "What car?"

     "The car behind us, Evan."

     By the time he looked back, the car had already left. He turns back to her, resuming his kisses. "There's nothing there, babe. Quit worrying about it."

     Natalia was shaking at this point, pretending to play it off as if she were cold to avoid any reactions from him. She blushed as she felt Evan's hand brush under her skirt, causing her to shudder.

     A few minutes later, the car rushed back behind them. They pull away from one another after hearing the car door slam. Evan growls, rolling down the window. He looks into the shades of a heavy armored man dressed in black. The man beams a flashlight into their eyes. 

    "Um," Evan hisses, putting an arm over his face. "Do you mind?"

    Suddenly, the man pulled out a gun, shooting him clean in the head and chest. Natalia screams as his blood splatters all over her face and blouse, crying hysterically. The man lets out a stiff laugh before cutting her life short at 19. Before leaving the scene, he got out a sharpie and wrote on one of the car doors. 

 

 

 

                                                                                                                                 

 

 

  **Vallejo, California**

 

**Natalia Deborah Constantine and Evan Mikael Blokomvist**

 

**Death by Gun**

 

_**Merry Christmass!** _

 

 

 

  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a series of chapters in Part 1: This is the Virgo Speaking

**The Same Day**

**3 Hours Later**

 

 " _I really can't stay...but baby it's cold outside...."_

       A woman sits at her desk at the Vallejo Police Department drawing her favorite Greek Goddess, Artemis. She finishes after a short time, signing the bottom right corner of the paper and looks at it. Her phone rings simultaneously and she looks at the phone, picking it up. "Hello?"

       "Officer Salander," a man replies. "we need you down at the park ASAP. You might like this one."

      She lets out a stressed sigh and gets up from her seat. "Alright. You got it."

      "And Tris?"

      "Yes?"

      "Turn the song off. Please. It has to do with date rape."

      _Gee. Way to ruin the Christmas spirit._

 

      Tris Salander rides up in her black motorcycle to see forensic officers, police officers, EMTs and Detective Michael Constantine, a 23-year-old man who greeted her with latex gloves.

      He walks her to the crime scene. "So, we got two teenagers. My one and only sister, Natalia Constantine, and her lover, Evan Blokomvist. Both are 19, both are gunned down."

      _No 'hi', or 'good to see you',_ Tris thought, shortly looking up at him. "Wait, you said your sister?"

      "Shouldn't be a surprise to many." He meets her gaze. "The boss and her were like besties, or whatever you call them these days. Speaking of boss, he advised that I take another case."

      "I think you should." Tris wanted to say, but she already knew that it wasn't gonna help their current situation. She watches as Constantine hops in the back of the car and sits adjacent to him.

      He examines the body. "On a more relevant note, we can tell that the bullet in his chest kills him and not the one in his head. Killed him instantly. My dear Natalia, on the other hand, is shot in the neck and dies after three minutes." 

      Tris, clearly taken aback by this, folds her arms. "How'd you know that?"

     "It's like..." He pauses. "choking on a piece of candy. A person dies after five minutes of unsuccessful attempts to spit or puke it out."

     "What a bright comparison."

     He ignores the sarcasm. "Nat choked on the bullet, but being the smart person she is-was- she doesn't choose to do those two things, knowing that the bullet would grind against something bad and bleed internally to death in less than a minute and some change. 

     "Evan survives the bullet in his head, but succumbs to the one in his chest. Rather than to shoot him twice in the head, the killer decides to aim for the heart so that he wouldn't have to suffer-"

     "So from your viewpoint, our killer-"

     "Don't use 'our killer'. It sounds hideous." Constantine scowls.

    She sighs. "So, the killer, according to what you just said, lets the girl suffer and spares the guy from pain?"

    "Regardless, both were slaughtered in such insidious styles." He slides out the car and opens the door for Tris. "I know this is random, but do you mind taking me out to lunch?"

    "Um?" Tris says in confusion, raising one of her eyebrows. 

    "It's not a date if you don't want it to be."

    "Do I have much of a choice?" 

    "Yep. You could waste your youth at your office for another 8 hours, or you could stuff your face at that Chinese buffet near the Police Department in LA. Besides, you go there everyday, right?"

    "Alone, I do." She gets out the car and stands in front of him. "I'll see what I have planned. Jeff has swim and soccer practice after school, so we can't go at 4, because that's when he needs to be picked up."

    "Who's Jeff, if you don't mind me asking?"

    Tris looks at him irritably. "You're not funny, Constantine. I already told you like 5 cases ago about him. He's my younger brother."

    "How young?"

     "Sophomore in high school."

    "Okay, got you. So can we discuss this over lunch at 1?"

    "Not about our personal lives, I hope." 

    "Oh, god, no."

    She smiles and mounts her motorcycle. "Then it's settled. Later at 1."

    He returns it, leaning against the hood of the car as he watches her put on a matching black helmet. "You got it, officer."


	3. Chapter 3

Tris arrives back at Vallejo Police Department a short time later and walks in to see a young, petite, blond girl sitting at her desk. Her first instinct was to yell at her, but she chose to approach her politely to avoid unnecessary attention.

    The girl looked at her with olive, beady eyes. "Oh! Um...am I sitting in your seat?"

     _Well, yeah._ "You're new here, I take it."

     She smiles and picks up her sketchbook. "Yeah, I was transferred here from LAPD."

     "If you don't mind me asking, what were you drawing?" Tris asked almost immediately.

     "Oh, it's, um...my favorite Greek myth, Pandora's Box. You know how the story goes, I hope."

    "Yup. A woman opens the box that concealed all the evils in the world. Probably shouldn't have done that."

    The woman extends her hand. "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Athene Soto, and I'll be sitting across from you."

    Tris notices Athene's thick Greek accent, seeming somewhat impressed with it as she shook hands with her. "I'm Tris Salander. If you need anything, just let me know." 

    "I will, thank you." She smiles brighter. "It's been a pleasure to meet you, Tris."

    "Likewise."

    "Tris!" A young, ginger man pants after reaching the two women. "Boss needs to speak to you." He looks over at Athene. "Well, hello. I don't think we've met." 

    Tris could feel herself smiling inside as she introduced the two. She watches as they smile at each other and shake hands as she left for the boss's office.

 

The boss, Vincent Normandy, watched as Tris walked into his office and placed an envelope where he knew she would sit.

   "Good morning, sir." Tris closes the door behind her. "I believe you called me."

  "I believe I did." Normandy replied with a strong British accent. "Something came in the mail for me today. Well, it did, but the letter itself was addressed to you. Please, do sit."

    She obeys, picking up the letter as she read it.

 

                      Good morning, Vallejo (Especially TS),

                         This is the Virgo speaking. You know, when you kill one person, you feel empty. One is the lonliest number after all, right Tris? I think you would agree when I say that you                      

                      get all euphoric when you take the lives of two people? You know, Tris, I don't know why I'm being antagonized for killing people. It feels good to kill, and it gets me hard                          

                      faster than when you strip for that little camera in the corner of your bedroom. 

                          How's Jeff, Tris? I'm not into watching sweaty guys kick a ball around for 80 minutes, and I'm usually off doing my thing when he's swimming laps. He's such a smart kid,

                      you know. Anyway, I'm afraid we have to part ways for a bit. Don't cry for me, I won't be gone for long, my love.

                                                                                                                                                                                                          Yours Truly, Virgo

 

          She was going to rip up that damned letter. Instead, she furiously jumped from her seat, her fists clenched. 

          She was being watched.

 

 

          "Officer Salander," Normandy sighed, taking off his glasses. "I understand how mad you are, but I need you to calm down before leaving my office."

           _This was sick._ "The hell if you do understand!" She took the letter. "I just found out I'm being watched by a perverted freak. What if he takes the next step and leaks naked photos of me online? Then what?" 

           "Tris, I think you should take a few days off. You can offer to stay in my house until all of this subsides. I'll get some bodyguards or technicians to remove that cam-"

            The door to his office cut him off with a large slam, where an infuriated Tris had slammed it behind her. Tris phones up Constantine.

            "Hey, Sal. What's-" He answered. 

           "I'm being watched." 

           There was a brief pause between the both of them before Constantine broke it. "What do you mean you're being watched? It's not like you have much of a life outside work anyway."

          "I'm serious, Constantine. We can satirize Tris Salander's life another time, but I'm being under surveillance by Virgo himself. The fucker even watches me undress everyday when I get home from work, and now I'm being forced to take off from work."

           It was at this moment that Tris knew that it really wasn't smart to vent out to him about an open case in the middle of the office. She became an act, her coworkers the audience. Right now, she felt like bolting out the building, crying, anything to release her anger and fear. "The hell you looking at? Carry on, this is none of your fucking business." That's exactly what she wanted to say. As much as she was urged to do so, Tris also felt like "flipping shit", a term used by her little brother when he described his tantrums. All of them seemed unnecessary, considering that she was never the one to make a scene.

           Instead, she politely excused herself and left out the building. She got onto her motorcycle and put a Bluetooth in her ear. Constantine was still on the other line. "Hey, you on?"

           "Yeah. Sounds like a problem. I could offer you my place for the time being, but it's gonna cost you."

 

             

   

     


End file.
